


Snoring Beauty: An Imperfect Fairytale

by vioislit



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Angst, I'll add more tags as we go, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Pre-OT3, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vioislit/pseuds/vioislit
Summary: Our story begins with the intertwined fates of a headstrong princess, a dashing knight, and a cursed prince- a classic adventure where true love's kiss should save the day.Right..?Too bad the princess and knight hate each other, and the prince is cursed.(AKA: The JATP Sleeping Beauty AU literally nobody asked for)
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Snoring Beauty: An Imperfect Fairytale

It was just another day when Julie left the palace. There had been whisperings and rumors floating about for months beforehand, tales spun of dangers galore, a cursed prince, and most importantly, an adventure. She loved her kingdom and her responsibilities, don’t get her wrong, but there had always been something deep inside her, itching for more. As much as her role as the crown princess fit her like a glove, she’d always yearned to venture beyond the kingdom’s borders and find something out there worth writing a litany of songs about. When the opportunity came, who would she be if she didn’t take it?

Swearing Carlos to secrecy had probably been the easiest part- still, it was only after she swore on the Molina name to return with stories and souvenirs he could embellish that he agreed to cover for her. Flynn went easily in comparison, but not before going out of her way to make Julie promise to be cautious and come home before agreeing to ‘take her place’ while she was away. (Between the two of them, she figured that taking her place would be the harder task- even when they were little girls, her trusted right hand had never been one to lie through her teeth.)

Figuring out how to leave the palace without her father finding out, though, was an ordeal of an entirely different scale. For countless years, Ray Molina ruled Catora with fair judgement and a watchful eye, and those same qualities applied to his parenting- Julie loved her dad beyond belief, of course, but it was impossible to sneak around with him.

That day, she feigned a headache and retired to her chambers early. It worked like a charm- or at least, until it didn’t. Julie was all packed and ready to go, a hooded cloak concealing the gleam of her pauldron and her recognizable hair, when the floorboards outside her door creaked. They had always been the bane of her existence while sneaking out into the castle at night, but she thanked them silently for allowing her a few precious seconds to dive into her wardrobe, weapons and all- right before her dad’s signature knock at the door, a rhythmic rapping that he’d used all her life.

“Hey mija, I’m just here to check on you.” The door squeaked as it opened slowly, just in time for Julie to realize her satchel was conspicuously hanging from the bedpost, about as noticeable as the fluttering curtains and the rope dangling out the window.

Well. _Shit._

“Seems like my daughter’s asleep,” Ray said, a hint of a smile in his voice. “Maybe her headache is gone? That’s good, since she’s going on a quest and all, and she’s going to be careful and stay safe and remember what her parents taught her.” He looked around, hands in his pockets, and winked at the wardrobe- right where she was hiding. Julie had the _best dad ever_. As he turned to leave, reaching for the ornate handle on the door, she leapt out from her hiding spot, tackling him in a tight hug.

“I’m coming back, Dad. I swear on the Crown, I’ll come back to you and Carlos.” It was mumbled into his shoulder as she stood on her tiptoes, safe in her dad’s arms. Julie cherished the feeling, soaked it in and bottled it up tight; she knew deep in her bones that it would be the last time she'd see him for a while, however sincerely she promised to return. She was almost proud of herself for remaining dry-eyed as long as she had, when Ray's next words broke the dam that had been holding everything at bay.

“The crown doesn’t matter as much as you do, Julie, you know that,” he murmured, kissing her on the forehead before pulling away slowly. Apparently satisfied with whatever he saw, Ray smiled, wiping away the tears trailing down her cheeks. "Now, you don’t want to lose moonlight- I hear it's the perfect weather for a late night stroll. And mija? I hope you find what you're looking for."

That was as much of a blessing as he could give without outright saying the words; she could see it in the mischievous glint in his eyes and the familiar lilt to his smile (she recognized it every time she looked in a mirror). Julie gathered her gear, looking back at Ray one last time before taking a breath, calming her nerves, and grasping the rope in both hands.

Now or never, she decided. It was time to begin.

“I hope you find what you’re looking for,” he’d said. _Me too, dad,_ Julie thought wistfully, one arm raised in goodbye at the bottom of the palace walls. _Me too._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Hi folks!! I hope you liked this- leave a comment if you wanna know more or hit up my tumblr (vioislit)! Until the next chapter, have a fantastic day!!


End file.
